


Tripped up

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Acid is my original clone character, And yes I named him because of that, Caring Clones, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, OBi-Wan is still a klutz, Vod tell stories, and this is based on real lofe, comforting Vod, while not exactly a pairing, you can read codywan if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Cody tells the story about that one time at a battlefield where General Kenobi sprained his ankle being a silly Jedi.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clones & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Tripped up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I went to the clinic today by myself with my Cain for reasons and my ankle is not broke. In fact I’ve been treating it properly. Thanks to everyone who was concerned about that. And so here. Have this story my friends.

It was embarrassing when all was said and done; a story the Vod told on those most depressing nights after they’ve had a close call with death. One of those types of stories that had young Padawan’s smiling by the end of their check ups with their Vod Medic. Like all good stories. This one got around quickly. 

Obi-Wan is magnanimous no matter what. Cody liked to think. Not many may-borne would appreciate a story like that. Obi-Wan is different. Sure he was still a pain in the arse when he had to be. Not that anyone except the medics cared. 

Still. Sometimes Cody liked to tell it to the shiney’s; who were gathered around him and watching him with expectation hidden in their eyes. So. He grinned and started the story. 

€€€€€

Like any Vod Story. This starts in the midst of battle. The planet doesn’t really matter. The battle doesn’t matter either. The point is that there is a grand battle and as always they are winning with no one dying. (A detail that Trapper insisted on). 

Their great, grand Jedi General of course is at the head of the battle. His saber held high. A growl in his voice as he commands them I. The right play to win the battle against more clankers. 

But unlike  _ most _ stories about General Kenobi (<\- read: they’re all like this. Cody can confirm) as he jumped from one tank to another and due to the rain and the lightning - as all stories have unless someone seems otherwise - General Kenobi slipped and down he went into the mud and the slosh of debris. 

Commander Cody, of course, ran to his aid along with Trapper. They found their General covered in more blood trying to catch his breath as the tide of the battle finally turned into their favor some more. 

“We need to get you out of here.” Cody yelled over the din of fire blaster and ion canons. General Kenobi groaned as he sat up. 

“I’m afraid I shall have to leave the battlefield to you lovely gentlemen.” He sassed. 

Trapper had been checking the General over and found the problem. “Your ankle might be broken, sir.” 

“That is where the pain is coming from.” General Kenobi sighed. Cody called for a medic and it was only a few short moments before Kix and Acid appeared. 

“Keep him still.” Acid growled as the Vod got General Kenobi onto a hover stretcher. 

“I can walk.” Everyone ignored him because all Vod knows the pain of a twisted or broken ankle. The fact that their General had not had a panic attack because of the pain; well, he was a Jedi after all. 

(A round of laughter and slight giggling filled the room.)

Cody of course had to direct the flow of battle and finish it off. It took hours but in the end he was successful along with the rest of the Vod. And as soon as the Seppies turned tail and ran… as soon as he could give the clean up orders, he went to find the medic tent set up far from the battle. 

There he found his Jetti General flat on his back. His left boot missing and bandages wrapped around the ankle along with a bag of ice. 

“You look better than before.” Cody said as he came to the Generals bed to check him over himself. 

“Apparently everyone is happy I’m laid up like this.” General Kenobi groused at him. Cody shook his head. 

“Oh no! They’re going to make you eat and actually rest. Oh! The nonexistent inhumanity.” Cody said sarcastically. 

“Don’t tease me,” General Kenobi pouted. 

( a bunch of “ooooos” filled the room. Everyone knew that Cody had the biggest crush on General Kenobi.)

“I tease because I care.” Cody replied with the most gentlest smile on his face. “Be careful. We can’t afford to let you be trampled by clankers.” Cody reached out to push some fringe out of deep set blue eyes. Soon the bags would go away because the medics sure did love sedating people. Especially Jedi who…..

€€€€€€

“Jedi who does what?” A melodic voice that always had a shiner taking care of a boner in the shower room echoed across the bunk area. The Bod all scrambled to attention as Cody smirked up at Obi-Wan from his place. 

“Jedi who don’t know what’s good for them, Sir.” He sassed. 

General Kenobi was not the same as the other Generals who would never put up with a good robbing from his men. So. He simply smiled. 

“Is this the part where you sweep me away and kiss me I. The rain, Commander?” He asked. 

“Hell no . This is the part where I lecture you about being careful and getting your boots replaced…”. 

“On dear,” General Kenobi rolled his eyes exaggerating for the group gathered around them. “Here we go again.” And politely. He listened to Cody’s ranting studiously ignoring the Vod whispering about how much Cody  _ loooves _ him and wants to  _ kiiiiiissss  _ him. 

Apparently. It was a Vid thing that General Kenobi didn’t know anything about. 

  
  



End file.
